Lo correcto
by Roonilz-Wazlib
Summary: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasleyellos cuatro... eran la familia perfecta. Quien podria arruinar eso? XDHHR!


Su primer beso fue en vísperas de Navidad.

Un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de todos los sentimientos que se cruzaban al estar juntos. Y aunque haya sido un beso, un momento corto, fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de recordar.

Después de ese beso todo lo demás era fácil.

Fácil de amar.

Fácil de acariciar.

Fácil de ocultar. Eran los mejores amigos, compañeros de trabajo. ¿Quién sospecharía de ellos?

Y lo más importante, era lo correcto.

-Hoy era el juicio de los Lestrange, Harry- comentó Hermione dejando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.- Una sentencia de muerte, debo decir.

Harry sonrió.

- No ibas a dejar pasar esta ¿Verdad?- dijo sentándose.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Así que… ¿Cómo está tu esposa?-

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y sin mirarla a la cara contestó.- Ya sabes, siempre encuentra algo para mantenerse ocupada. No se debe preocupar de nada sabiendo que yo estoy atrapando a todos los malos.

Hermione dio una risita sarcástica.- La mujer detrás de Harry Potter. Un trabajo duro supongo.

Harry levantó la cabeza y chocolate y esmeralda se cruzaron. Ahí estaba ella su amante, su amiga, la persona que el de verdad amaba, sentada enfrente de su escritorio en la oficina de Aurors. Y como si nada, preguntándole sobre su esposa.

-Tienes planes para el almuerzo?- preguntó Hermione haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.- No al menos que tu me pidas ahora.

Ella sonrió. Se quedaron los dos en silencio por un momento. Hasta que Hermione decidió que era hora de irse. Se acercó a la puerta, antes de abrirla y sin mirar a Harry susurró:

-Le dije a Ron que llegaría tarde a casa hoy.

Sin despegar los ojos del escritorio, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Y esa noche fue como todas las otras que habían pasado, y a veces sintiéndose culpables, se amaban en secreto.

-Si, Gin, otra noche larga con Hermione en el trabajo, ya sabes…-

Ella sonrió. Harry trató de no mirarla, no se merecía eso.

-Que raro Hermione y tú. Siempre determinados al salvar el mundo no?- dijo la pelirroja subiendo a la cama junto a su esposo. Harry podía sentir su perfume al abrazarla y ella acurrucándose en sus brazos, ese perfume que lo intoxico cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Y trataba de dormir, imaginando a Hermione seguramente haciendo lo mismo con Ron, y recordando los besos que había compartido con ella unos momentos antes.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione, no puedes dormir?- preguntó Harry abrazándola hacia el y dándole un beso en el pelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ella dio un gran suspiro.- No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se dio vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara. Y el se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

-Tu estas con Ginny, y yo con Ron-

Harry cerró los ojos, el sabía que algo así iba a pasar.- Eso nunca nos paró antes porque ahora?

-Harry…-sollozó.

-¿Hermione, crees que lo que estamos haciendo es malo?

-No lo se. Pero Ron…-

Harry estaba decidido, no la iba a perder- Ron no te ama. Al menos no de la forma que yo te quiero, Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Harry, esto no está bien…-

Y ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada. Harry la acercó hacia el, sintiendo el perfume de su pelo. El la amaba. Y no podía dejarla ir, aunque sabia que ella en parte tenía razón. El estaba casado con Ginny, y ella con Ron. ¿Por qué la vida decidió hacerles esto?

Harry se durmió con ella en sus brazos, pensando si esa iba a ser la última vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry pedía a Dios que nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos. Hermione aparecería en cuestión de momentos a preguntarle de ir a almorzar juntos. Pero cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-Harry, Ron y yo hemos decidido tomarnos unos días. Vamos a mantener nuestra relación mas seria, estuvimos pensando en formar una familia.- dijo todo esto tan rápido y sin mirarlo que a Harry le pareció haber escuchado mal.

Pero lo comprendió por fin, y eso le dolía mucho. Que le tenía que decir el supuestamente? Buen Viaje? Que la pasen bien?

Si, le tendrías que decir eso si no hubiesen cometido ese grandísimo error.

Pero lo que pasaba entre ellos no era un error, ellos se amaban! Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-No Harry, basta. No podemos hacer esto, son nuestros mejores amigos!- lloró ella.- Y por mas que lo quiera…

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de calmarla, el la amaba, no era justo perderla porque Ron lo había confesado primero. Estaban enamorados. Y tendrían que habérselo dicho a Ginny y a Ron hace tiempo.

-Te amo Hermione.-

-Yo también Harry, yo también.

-Entonces para esto! Dile a Ron la verdad, cancela este viaje! Yo le diré a Ginny y nos iremos juntos!

-No es tan fácil…-

-¿Por qué no? Ellos tienen que aceptar la verdad!

Hermione se separó de el para mirarlo a la cara. A ella le dolía tanto como a el.- Harry, Ron es nuestro mejor amigo…

-Lo sé…- Tu mejor amigo! Tu mejor amigo!.- Pero yo te amo…-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y todavía con los ojos llorosos dijo.- Se lo diré. Te amo Harry, y me duele admitirlo pero mas que a mi esposo.

De repente, un sentimiento de alivio lo invadió a Harry.- ¿Estamos bien?

Hermione dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero que me entiendas, yo no te quiero perder.

No parecía tan segura. Harry la entendía, ella estaba engañando a Ron, la primera navidad de casados y ella se había estado besando con Harry.

Y Ginny…Harry pensaba que el era feliz con ella…bueno no se quejaba, Ginny era una buena esposa, solo con el defecto de que el no la amaba. Recordaba cuando volvieron a estar juntos después de vencer a Voldemort. Y el tan feliz de volverla a tener en sus brazos. Sin considerar, que el había cambiado y los sentimientos hacia la pelirroja también. Pero trato de seguir con ella, después de todo Hermione estaba con Ron y así serían toda una gran familia. Todo era más que perfecto, el no era nadie para arruinar eso.

Perfecto y fácil. El iba a estar con Ginny y Hermione con Ron. Los cuatro juntos, y su hermosa boda doble.

Ha! Que irónico desde cuando algo resulta perfecto para Harry?

-Nos vemos para almorzar, Hermione?- preguntó Harry al notar que el silencio se volvía un poco incómodo.

Ella sin contestar tomo su cara con las manos y lo besó.

-Tienes razón.

Harry sorprendido se limitó a sonreír.

-Nos vemos, Harry.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y mientras ella abría la puerta para marcharse, Harry la llamó.- Empezó con nosotros, Hermione, y así terminará.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa. Una de esas a las que hacía que Harry se enamorara mas de ella.

Pensaba que esto no iba a ser tan fácil pero era lo correcto y Harry y Hermione juntos lo iban a poder lograr.


End file.
